


【立克】锁 （番外）分工

by luoluoyang585



Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [3]
Category: HIStory3-圈套 HIStory系列 HIStory3-圈套| 立克cp
Genre: M/M, Other, 同人男男飚车警告肉文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluoyang585/pseuds/luoluoyang585
Summary: 本文为原著《history3圈套》及剧集作为背景的二次创作。除人物名称和经典语句以外，为全新创作。本文纯属虚构，与原著及剧集故事无关。（番外有肉，不喜绕行）若有不妥，请给建议
Relationships: 立克cp - Relationship
Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653040
Kudos: 3





	【立克】锁 （番外）分工

【立克】锁 番外 分工 a

一直以来，方杰克先生都有一点很特别。  
都已经算是自己家，却仍然是改不掉“走后门”的习惯。为什么方杰克先生回自己家还要翻墙上窗的不去堂堂正正的走大门？  
据当事人表示，也许是翻的多了，有了亲切感？！（you what？）再走正门反而是有点不太习惯。

而其内人赵立安警官表示，随他便吧，懒得管。  
真棒！

本来嘛，Jack 已经承诺，可以包办所有的家事，但他的小个子却觉得，家事要跟家人一起做，才叫做家事。这一点，多次尝到甜头的Jack当然是十分认同，于是两人达成共识。  
赵子一三五，Jack 二四六加……日……（一日夫妻百日恩的“日”）

这一天，又是一个平和的休息日。正赶赵立安补休，而且，星期三。  
Jack 走向四仰八叉的睡在客厅的赵立安，跪坐在他的身边，轻轻的拍了拍。  
“赵子，宝贝～”  
“嗯～？……”慵懒的应答，动也不动甚至懒得睁开眼。  
“今天星期三喏～到你做家事。”轻轻的刮着赵立安的鼻尖逗弄。  
“做……家事……”赵立安下意识的搭话，梦话一般。  
“嗯～”Jack宠溺而耐心。  
”emmm……“翻了个身转到另一边，还在享受着睡梦，“我不用做家事……”

真是可爱毙了，呵呵～算了……  
于是，我们的方大佣兵便乐不得的将所有的家事一并做了……

谁知补休之后几天侦三队又有了紧急的案件，搞得赵立安又开始了早出晚归“996”更甚至几乎无休。每天看着晚归的赵立安回家后便一头扎进被子便呼吸均匀，或者有时候吃着夜宵都差一点扎进碗里睡着了，Jack 着实是心疼了，却也不敢打扰他。最主要的是，Jack 也是蛮难受的却也无可奈何，能怎么办，忍着呗。

直到这一天。  
Jack 做完了家事，买好了食材，就等着赵立安晚上回来做给他吃热乎的。可是没想到早早的就听到了开门声。嗯？难道终于结案收工，然后突然回来给自己一个惊喜？Jack 有一丝喜悦跟兴奋。  
但是当他迎到门口的时候，却懵了。  
赵立安站在门口，还抱着一个孩子。Jack 慢慢的迎到门口，也不知道该怎么开口问。赵立安将小孩鞋子脱掉，顺手塞给了Jack，Jack 只是愣愣的接过，看着赵立安慢吞吞的脱了鞋子，动作迟缓拖沓，似乎非常疲劳。

“赵子，这是？”Jack 看着自己怀里愣愣的看着自己的孩子，不明所以的又看了看赵立安。  
“案子是结了，可是，犯人被杀了，他的对头连他家里的老婆也没放过，孩子，是在他家里的储物间里找到的。”赵立安十分沮丧，看着小孩，着实心疼。

“那……”Jack 心里有点没底了，不会是自己想的那样吧？  
“他没有其他亲人了，所以……我得先带着他……”赵立安也有点心虚，说话间都不敢太看Jack。毕竟这么大的事情自己都没有来得及跟他商量一下。

不管自己再怎么不情愿，老婆还是要照顾的，Jack做着晚餐，时不时的看几眼带着小孩子玩的赵立安，一个大人跟一个孩子笑得嘻嘻哈哈好像很开心似的，心里有点不是滋味。唉……自己也不是多讨厌孩子，只是，这两个人刚刚开始享受二人世界，还没腻歪够呢，凭空多了个孩子，怎么都觉得不太甘心。再说，那孩子凭什么倚在赵子的怀里又搂又抱又亲的，赵子还那么开心！老子还没亲够凭毛线让一个小屁孩趁虚而入！

一个小孩，也能激发出久经沙场的方大佣兵对他人来说着实罕见的占有欲。  
Jack 这辈子也没有想过，原来自己也有这么小气的时候。

饭菜摆好，便准备叫赵立安上桌，刚刚走近便被孩子的一句话吓傻了。  
“爸爸～那个叔叔是谁？”

什～么？！爸爸？！

“他哦？”赵立安想了半天也找不到一个合理的解释。  
“叔叔是你爸爸的老公呀。”Jack表面笑得温柔，内心却在哔哔，小屁孩子从我老婆身上下去！妈的谁允许你叫他爸！我还没让他当过爹呢！我倒是想。

“哦哟！Jack你干嘛啊！”赵立安脸腾的烧起来，嗔怒的锤了Jack一下。  
“说事实啊，小孩子很单纯的，你不能骗他，不然以后就要学会撒谎了……”依然表面温柔内心翻白眼。

“可是，我的爸爸说，他只有老婆，就是我妈妈……”小孩眨巴着眼睛看着Jack 质疑道，然后看着赵立安“所以这个爸爸也只有妈妈呀。”

Jack的脸色红一阵白一阵，赵立安可从来没见过Jack这个样子，忍不住噗的笑开，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……小孩子真是诚实，是吧，老婆？”  
什么玩意儿？Jack 表面不动声色，其实青筋突突的跳。这个孩子，我一定要想办法把他弄走！还有，赵立安警官，可把你惯的，还反了你了！

看着喂小朋友吃饭的赵立安，Jack 沉着气，“孩子叫什么？”  
“桐桐。”赵立安抽空回答完，又盯着小孩慢慢的喂着饭。  
“几岁了？”  
“几岁来的？”赵立安想了想，“哦，四岁了。”

没话找话也不知道该问什么，只能保持沉默，先吃饭。

小个子呀小个子，警局里那么多人，还有女人，你怎么就接手了呢，你现在不是一个人了你忘了么？你也太善良了，怎么，不要性福了？！不要我了？！不要二人世界了？！  
天大的不情愿还是只能在心里想想。理智告诉他，孩子是无辜的，既然都带回来了，照顾，也还是要照顾的。

loading……

【立克】锁 番外 分工 b

晚上，Jack等了半天才见赵立安抱着桐桐从浴室出来。终于可以洗澡了么？！  
这第一天还算是好，不至于兵荒马乱。草草的安排了一下，赵立安便哄着桐桐睡觉。

更愁人的是，Jack洗好澡半天，桐桐才慢慢被赵立安哄睡了。吵闹的世界总算是安静了。这个时期的孩子大都是吵吵闹闹的，睡着了才有了反差。Jack不经意的看了一眼，嗯，睡着了倒是挺可爱的像个天使似的。

拉着赵立安下了楼。  
“Jack，那个，对不起……”赵立安还是有点惭愧的。  
“干嘛跟我对不起？你呀～对不起的是你自己～”纵然再生气，Jack也是舍不得凶他的，“本来就很忙了，现在还要照顾小孩子，还要委屈自己……”  
“我也没有办法啊，”两人倚靠在沙发，赵立安钻进Jack 的怀里，委委屈屈，“当时我们到现场的时候，房子里乱七八糟，地上躺着他妈妈的尸体，被砍得血肉模糊，血溅的到处都是，勘察的时候，我听到有哭声，就循着声音找到了卡死的储物间，费了好大力气才打开，里面是就是桐桐，被一堆旧衣服布料什么的围得死死的，在哭。”

“那，怎么就交给你了？”Jack摸着赵立安的后脑勺，轻声地问。  
“谁知道大家都有借口推脱得那么快呀，我都还没来得及说话……”赵立安玩着Jack的手指，嘟囔着自己的不情愿，“而且调查过后发现，他们家也没有别的亲戚来往了，所以，就变成现在这样了……”  
这样还怎么怪他？唉……算了。  
“这个孩子以后要怎么办？总要有个生活的地方。”  
“阿飞说，已经交报告跟上面说明了情况，上面说会想办法，所以在结果下来之前，我都要先带着他……”赵立安继续道。

Jack 十分惆怅，赵子果然还是太单纯了……差不多同样的情况，为什么孟少飞跟唐毅不先代养却撇给了他？看来他们是跟我想到一块去了……  
“Jack～”赵立安抬起头水汪汪的眼睛望着Jack 撒娇一般，“你不要生气，就一阵子，很快的……”  
“我没有生气～”顺着赵立安的头毛，又小声嘀咕一句，“就是觉得可惜……”  
“什么？”赵立安不明所以。

Jack稍稍拉开点距离，面对面，“就是……”顺势的啵儿了一口。  
嗷！！！！  
赵立安这才恍然大明白，怎么没想到这个！双手撑着头懊悔却为时已晚。  
Jack 无奈的摇摇头，小傻瓜，不然你以为我在为什么不高兴？  
突然又想到一件事。  
“对了，那孩子叫你爸爸是什么情况？”这个还是很在意的。  
“哦～”赵立安不好意思的挠了挠头，“因为当时小孩子哭着说妈妈告诉他爸爸回来接他，他就把第一个看到的人叫爸爸了。我想啊，小孩子嘛，这么小，还不知道自己已经没有了爸爸妈妈，怪可怜的，那就随他去吧，让他过过瘾也好呀。”

小个子我该拿你怎么办？！这个原因让Jack 哭笑不得，但又一秒严肃，“还有，刚刚你那句老婆是几个意思？”幽幽的道一边慢慢的靠近赵立安。  
”没，没有啦～我开玩笑的……“赵立安这才想到，完了……  
”小个子不乖该罚吧～“环着腰一把将要躲开的赵立安拉回来，唇对着唇慢慢靠近……

”爸爸！……爸爸爸爸！呜呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊！“  
一下子被尖锐的声音打断，两个人满头汗滴，好好的气氛一瞬间被破坏。  
”那个……你先睡，我去哄孩子……“赵立安缓缓的起身走去楼上。  
Jack：……

第二天，Jack 再不情愿也要面对现实。赵立安要上班，所以孩子就只能交给他。晚上赵立安可以看孩子他才能休息，被迫的分工，无奈的接受。  
Jack 似乎已经预感到噩梦的开始。

刚刚做好了家事，买了菜准备处理食材，放着桐桐一个人玩。没一会便觉得，声音怎么有点不太对？就有一个孩子，是不是，太热闹了点？好像什么东西散掉了……  
于是感觉不妙的走出厨房……

见到壮观场景的Jack 当场石化。  
不得不惊叹，一个四岁孩子的拆家能力，连二哈都甘拜下风。Jack 低估了桐桐的实力。暴躁，但是要忍……  
Jack没有多讲一句话，将桐桐抱起放在沙发上，眼神杀吓得桐桐不敢动也不敢说话，毕竟唯一的靠山爸爸没在家。

重新将屋子收拾起来，依然是没有一句话，Jack 克制着情绪，生怕一开口就能吐出朵莲花。

果不其然，赵立安回来的一刹那，这个死孩子便冲到他怀里大哭，说叔叔好可怕。赵立安质疑的眼神看得Jack 生无可恋。冤枉啊！  
一晚上，小个子看自己的眼神就好像自己真的对着小孩子耍蝴蝶刀了一样，还不至于这样吧。小孩总是一副告了小状得逞的表情看着他，看到不知道第几眼的时候，Jack终于回了他一个冷笑的眼神，小孩哇的一声又一次哭开。  
当然的，当天晚上赵立安将Jack 赶下楼，自己跟桐桐睡一床。Jack 完败。

作为一个优秀的佣兵，优秀是攻君，Jack 怎么可能轻易的就气馁。  
第三天。  
Jack难得由衷的感叹自己的身手不是白练的，面对即将上房揭瓦的桐桐，Jack总能先行一步的快速阻断他即将的行动。这一天真是够充实的。而认真起来的Jack，也终于在几次桐桐要搞破坏的时候无声无息的出现之后，吓得他开始提高警惕甚至老实起来，不敢太放肆，毕竟，爸爸又不在……

loading……

【立克】锁 番外 分工 c

不过，单纯的人都有一个特点，开心就什么都可以，当然有好吃的就会开心，就这么简单。  
耐着性子的套路孩子半天终于得到了今天可以降服他的菜单。借着带桐桐出去玩的引子，顺便买了食材，当然，如果让小孩子”参与大计“他一定会非常开心，于是就这样，跟着Jack认真的选起食材，偶尔还笑笑闹闹。  
甚至，这一举动搞得一旁带孩子的其他人都羡慕不已。放眼望去，哪个孩子不为了争取自己的零食和撒欢的机会在哭闹！

赵立安下班回家总觉得自己产生了幻觉，这两个人是……和解了？怎么才一天功夫就已经站在了一个阵线……Jack果然是有一套的，他怎么什么都难不倒呢？  
当然，Jack的心得是：想克制住小孩子的调皮，那就要比他更调皮！  
看着正在”保卫地球“的大英雄跟小英雄，赵立安也算是稍微放心，虽然这种陪孩子玩游戏的Jack怎么看都不像是以往的他，但是画面却意外的和谐是怎么回事……最终，在这两个人的生拉硬拽之下一起参与，并且意外的得心应手……

这才两三天，桐桐的出现让两个男人充分的感受到了为人父母的……期待，快乐跟痛苦。Jack甚至庆幸，只需要养小个子一个，真是太好了。毕竟他的小个子懂事又乖巧，可口又可爱，毕竟他的眼里，小个子也是个宝宝。

Jack望着楼上等待着迟迟没有下来的赵立安，多少他能理解他的想法。毕竟大家曾经都是一个人，空荡荡的心在四处漂泊的感觉，他怎么会不知道呢。  
赵立安想要照顾这个孩子大概也是因为这种心情吧。

还好，现在他跟他都有了彼此让心安定下来的依靠，实属幸运了。而这个孩子，还要等待多久才能找到那个让他安心的依靠呢？

孩子睡着之后，才跑到楼下客厅，终于算是暂时有了两个人的空间。  
钻进Jack 怀里撒着娇的让他搂着，生怕Jack还在因为孩子的事情跟自己过不去。  
带都带回来了，Jack 除了默默地吃个小醋，也没办法真的去跟一个孩子计较，更没办法生赵立安的气。  
毕竟，一个三十岁出头的男人，还成天跟个四岁的孩子较劲，是一种很有病的态度。

“Jack～”赵立安小脸埋在Jack胸膛闷闷的道。  
“嗯？”搂着赵立安手掌摩挲着他的肩膀。  
“辛苦了……”半天，才讲出来。  
笑笑亲了亲他的头发，“不会。“  
“这几天，我知道孩子闹你闹得不轻，可是，小孩子就是这样的，而且，我要上班，没有办法的。所以，所以还是要辛苦你……”赵立安不好意思的慢吞吞道。  
“辛苦就辛苦吧，也就几天。”Jack轻轻的道，”不过，奖励还是不能少的。“

抬起脸看着Jack，“什么？”  
却发现Jack擎着别有深意的笑，赵立安一个激灵，秒懂。  
这也没几天啊，不会是憋疯了吧……

赵立安下意识的向后仰着想跟贴过来的Jack 保持一下距离，却不想最后居然就这么顺势的被Jack直接床咚。

无路可逃的赵立安这会满头虚汗，心里没底的怏笑着，“哈哈……呵呵……嘿嘿嘿嘿……呵呵呵呵……那个什么，今天真的不能……那个……有孩子在，这样……不好……”  
“嗯？你也知道？怎么早没有想到呢～”说着，俯下身，手也慢慢的捏上了赵立安的腰肢。  
“Jack……”赵立安为难的推拒着Jack胸膛，Jack 却依然不依不饶的将手伸进了赵立安的衣摆，赵立安有点急了，“Jack，别，别这样，真的……”  
“嗯？不要么？你确定？”Jack一边有一下没一下的搔着赵立安的皮肤，一边依然慢慢的压上赵立安的身体，最后只剩下的感受呼吸的距离，“我看你这里也挺想要的……”突然抽回的手一下子摩挲在了赵立安的裤裆。  
赵立安紧张，不安，慌乱，无奈却被撩得有点起火上身也只能凭借着理智挣扎，“万一吵醒了孩子……怎么办……”

“现在不是没醒么……”嘴巴不饶人，手也够快，Jack 直接拽开了赵立安的裤头，将手伸了进去。温热的触感告诉他，赵立安其实比他想的还要迫切的需要他。  
“真的不要？”低沉的嗓音仿佛在诱惑着赵立安卸下矜持，两个人的呼吸越来越失去原本的规律，“那……可就算了……”Jack使坏的作势要抽出手，却被赵立安按住，眼神带着波光的望着他，作为回应。

Jack 嘴角微翘，稍稍势力揉弄了一下小赵子，赵立安忍不住“唔”出声，却惊得直接用力捂住嘴巴，但是哼唧声却依然会不由自主的闷闷的挤出手指缝。  
慢慢的拉开赵立安的上衣，露出精瘦的腰身，Jack 毫不迟疑的俯下身吻上他的点点，赵立安舒爽得轻颤，嘴巴再一次抑制不住的发出暧昧的闷哼，索性，两只手掌都死死的交叠压住嘴巴。轻轻舔舐着赵立安的锁骨，舌头一路沿着喉结滑到下巴，搬开赵立安的双手，将甜腻的呻吟声尽数吞噬。

正当赵立安迷迷糊糊的享受着Jack 绵软的攻势，楼梯处突然“咚咚咚”响起脚步声，两个人同时一惊，赵立安惶恐得身体已经僵硬，整个人都懵圈，还好Jack 反应够快，一下子起身顺带着将赵立安一把拉起抱着他转身直接拽起一边的毯子一甩，然后迅速将赵立安包裹起来。

紧张的转过头，却见桐桐揉着眼睛走下楼来。

loading……

【立克】锁 番外 分工 d

虽然被毯子包裹得像个粽子似的，赵立安还是臊得小脸通红，现在要是有个地洞，赵立安恨不得自我活埋。

桐桐一觉醒来发现只剩下自己一个人，便循着门走出来找人了。下到客厅，见到了Jack 跟赵立安，一下子便精神起来，一溜烟的跑到跟前。  
“爸爸～”兴奋的，“咦～？你们在干嘛？趁着我睡着了，你们偷偷一起玩！不管不管，我也要跟爸爸一起玩！”说着便向赵立安冲了过去。  
此时的赵立安犹如见到洪水猛兽一般恐惧。  
桐桐看着被毯子裹得严严实实的赵立安，”爸爸你为什么把自己藏起来？哦我知道了！是不是藏了什么好东西！我要看我要看！”

赵立安真的是毫不夸张的哭出来，呜咽出声。此时的他就好像一只正在拆家的小柴犬被捉了个正着堵在墙角一样，尴尬到升天。紧紧的抓着裹着自己的毯子死都不会松手的。  
天啊，让我收拾收拾去世吧！以后我还怎么见人啊！

Jack 眼疾手快的在桐桐抓住了毯子还没来得及拽的时候一把抱起他。  
“桐桐是一个人害怕了吗？”Jack 温柔的掂了掂小孩子，“走吧，上楼去，给你讲故事哦～”  
“我不要我不要，我要跟爸爸玩！”桐桐在Jack 怀里挣扎着不堪配合。  
除了赵立安，Jack哪会惯着第二个人，哪怕是个孩子。他不顾小孩的哭闹直接抱上楼。

将桐桐放在床上，他还在哭，嗓门大得快要把房子震塌。  
“桐桐乖～”Jack尽可能温柔的道，“爸爸不舒服，所以才围着毯子，如果你拽下来，爸爸会感冒会更难受的，桐桐想爸爸难受么？”  
虽然是小孩子，他还是依赖赵立安所以还是在意的，一听“爸爸会难受”便安静了下来。  
“那怎么办～”  
“爸爸说，桐桐乖的话，爸爸就会很快好起来。”Jack 耐心的解释。  
“那我乖乖的，爸爸是不是就会好了？”桐桐天真的眼神望着Jack。  
“对呀，那现在呢，桐桐躺好，听故事咯～”Jack 将桐桐放平，盖上被子。  
“叔叔，我不要听故事。我可不可以问问题？”桐桐道。  
这两天这个“爸爸，叔叔”怎么听着都不顺耳，纠正的机会终于来了。  
“好啊～”Jack 道，“但是，你叫他爸爸，就不能叫我叔叔哦～”Jack依然耐心，趁着孩子听话。

”那我要叫你什么？“  
“嗯～既然你都叫他爸爸，不如就叫我……爹地？”  
“爹地～”桐桐还真的被他带进去了。  
“乖～”轻掐小孩的脸蛋，“现在你想问什么，问吧～”  
“爹地跟爸爸是兄弟吗？因为你们好像很亲的样子。“小孩直接的就问出来。  
”不是啊～爹地跟爸爸是爱人哦～”

“什么是爱人？”  
“嗯～就是很喜欢很喜欢他，很想一直跟他在一起，见到他就会很开心很开心，见不到他就会很想他很想他，他开心你就开心，他不开心你就陪着他不开心，哄他开心。就像你的爸爸妈妈一样啊～”  
“可是妈妈是女生啊～”

Jack笑着捏了捏桐桐的鼻子，“只要互相喜欢，就可以在一起呀～好啦～今天到这里，剩下的明天回答你……”Jack 刚刚想结束问答。  
“那爸爸一定很喜欢你。”小孩突然如此的笃定，反而让Jack 充满好奇。  
“嗯？怎么说？”  
“回来的时候，爸爸一直不开心。我问他为什么不开心，他说没有告诉你，你一定会不开心，你不开心他就会不开心。他说他想要你开心。”

Jack 心头一紧，突然的感动让他有些无所适从，一时间愣愣的。  
“……爹地？”  
桐桐不知第几次的呼唤才让Jack回过神。笑着温柔的摸着桐桐的头，哄着他直到睡着。

确认桐桐熟睡之后，再次悄悄地下到楼下的时候，赵立安已经倒在沙发边睡着了。轻轻走过去，发现赵立安还紧紧的拽着包裹着自己的毯子一点都没有松劲，脸上还有两道泪痕。看来是真的觉得无比的丢人了。Jack 忍不住笑出声，摸着赵立安的脸，吻去泪痕，却不想如此轻手轻脚却唤醒了赵立安。

见Jack 回来，赵立安慌张的四处打量，在确认没有桐桐之后才松了一口气，然后低着头，委委屈屈。  
“我是不是真的不该把孩子带回家里……”  
Jack 坐在旁边，将赵立安又一次带进怀里，“桐桐虽然不大，却比想象中懂事哦～”  
“欸？”赵立安惊讶，原本以为Jack 会跟他吐槽的呢，“嗯？”  
“呵呵，没什么，就是觉得小朋友还是蛮可爱的。”笑着摸了摸赵立安后脑勺。总不能把桐桐说他不开心那一套讲给他听吧？那小个子又想要钻地洞了。

两天之后。  
赵立安跟Jack 带着桐桐按着孟少飞给的地址，来到了福利院。已经提前打好了招呼，所以一切畅通无阻。将桐桐的大事小情安排好之后，赵立安不舍的坐在桐桐是身边任由他死死的拽着自己的衣角抽泣着不让走。

“爸爸～爸爸不要我吗？不要走好不好……”桐桐摸着眼泪。  
赵立安也说不出话，只觉得心口一阵一阵的抽痛。Jack 摩挲着赵立安的肩膀安慰。笑笑的看着桐桐，“桐桐跟爹地说好了要听话的，男子汉要说话算话哦～你乖的话，爹地爸爸会经常来跟你玩哦～”

这样一讲，桐桐终于算是停止了哭泣，乖乖地松了手，“说到做到，桐桐乖乖，爹地爸爸要来跟我玩哦～”  
“好的！桐桐最棒了！”Jack 伸出拳头跟桐桐的小拳头默契的一对。

离开后，赵立安才满脸问号的问Jack，“什么时候这么好的？”  
Jack 挑了挑眉，“当然是……你不在的时候啊。”  
虽说和好了是不错，可这速度有点超乎了赵立安的想象，转过头又想起了桐桐，伤感了一下。  
“才离开，就开始不放心了……”

loading……

【立克】锁 番外 分工 e

看着赵立安又陷入了情绪，Jack 拍了拍他的小脸蛋。  
“你喜欢孩子？”  
“嗯？”赵立安回过神，“就还好……只不过，带也带了好几天了，要说没有感情是不可能的。”

“emmm……要不，我俩也生一个吧。”Jack 突然冒出一句，吓得赵立安声音提高好几倍。  
“什么？！你在开玩笑哦？”  
“生男的好还是女的好呢～”Jack 完全没有在意只是陷入自己的思绪自顾自的叨咕，“不过我喜欢女儿……嗯，等一下，生个龙凤胎不就得了……欸……双胞胎也不赖……”  
听着Jack 胡言乱语，赵立安当然明白过来他在乱讲，于是头顶青筋暴起，“生你妈啊！是你生得出来还是我生得出来啊！”  
Jack 居然一本正经，“嗯？当然是老婆你生啊，我是男的……”  
“滚你妈的！老子也是男的！”

Jack 见情势不妙撒腿就跑，赵立安怒气冲冲在追着，恨不得踹他几脚，只可惜他的身手跟Jack 始终比不了……

ending


End file.
